This Still Life: The Stillening
by CrumblingFool
Summary: The Twi25: 3 months, 15 picture prompts, 10 word prompts, drabbles and one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five (yet again!): Three months (less than a month if you're a slacker) to turn fifteen picture and ten word prompts into drabbles or one shots. Let's see how this goes (again again), shall we?**

**Once again big love to**** my trifecta of awesome Bookjunkie1975, Coolbreeeze and Word Ninja for beta/pre-reading duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own hot chocolate rice crispy treats.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 17 - Lick

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Holy hell, what is on your face?"<p>

"It's a mustache. For Movember. No-mo cancer!"

"Stop smiling like that; it's freaking me out."

He moves closer, still grinning. I back up, holding my hands up.

"Nu-uh, stay away from me with that."

"Bella, I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"Exactly! And you show up looking like Pedobear's creepy Uncle Ted. I want to go hide all the children from you."

"Whose children?"

"Everyone's!"

"Rude."

"I mean it, Edward. Stay away."

With one long lunge he grabs me, shoving his face against mine. "OH MY GOD STOP! DID YOU JUST LICK ME?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 and Coolbreeeze for beta/pre-reading duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own a Christmas tree made of books.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 15

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Jacob

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>His body is warm, heavy above me. His hands are sure and steady, eager as they move up my ribcage. I thread my fingers through coarse hair, pulling him against my neck.<p>

"God Bella," he groans, setting a steady rhythm. His lips are rough, ragged like his breaths against me.

I cry out, pulling him closer.

Everything feels wrong. This is wrong. He shouldn't be here. You shouldn't have left me.

He says my name like a litany.

I cry silently. "Jake, oh god."

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry__._


	3. Chapter 3

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 and Coolbreeeze for beta/pre-reading duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own a very sad kitty who just had a bath.  
><strong>

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 11

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"I need you to be in this with me." I look over at him, but he won't meet my eyes.<p>

"I am. I'm here."

"You're not. Jesus Edward, you can't even look at me." Slowly he looks away from his computer and up at me. But only for a moment.

"I need to know right now if you're not willing to fight for us. Because I am, but I can't do it on my own." I want to go to him. Touch his face, reassure him that we're worth it, but his silence stretches out between us like a shout.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 and Coolbreeeze for beta/pre-reading duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own three new skeins of yarn. #knittingnerd Also, they won't all be emo. Promise.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 02

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Edward's watching as she closes the breakroom door behind her, wiping her lips against her hand. She sees him, lowering her hand and narrowing her eyes.<p>

"Have a nice break?" he asks, voice clipped when she walks his way.

"I did, yes." Her hands are on her hips, daring him to go there.

Behind her, the door opens again, the new intern slips out going the opposite direction.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?"

"No. You don't get to question me. You broke me. You broke me and you don't get to judge how I put myself back together."


	5. Chapter 5

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 and Coolbreeeze for beta/pre-reading duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own a buckeye bark for approximately the next four seconds.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 19 - Tingle

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Edward Cullen what the <em>hell<em> are you doing here?" He's been waiting an hour for her to notice him.

"I was invited?" he drags out the words, suddenly unsure if that's true anymore.

"By Jasper?" He nods. "So random. I haven't seen you since high school! You got tall." He's six inches taller than the last time she saw him.

"Bella Swan, you got chatty," he grins when she blushes.

"Boozey," she holds up her empty cup, then wrinkles her nose. "Get me another?" Their fingers brush and spark in the dry air as he takes her cup.

"Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 for beta/pre-reading duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; Jonathan Larson owns Rent; I own a brand new SAD lamp to help brighten the dull days.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 20 - Vanish

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p><em>Life goes on, but I'm gone.<em>

I break a little more every day. Every day I face an impossibility. I inhale, I exhale, I move forward and it's so absurd. It's absurd that you aren't here. For better or for worse, but not without. Without isn't for worse. It's unimaginable.

Little pieces of me fall off, unnoticed because you aren't here to notice them. Every day something is different. Little bits of me get strewn behind me as I work, I eat, I breathe without you. No one's there to pick them up.

Every day I break a little more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 and Coolbreeeze for beta/pre-reading duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own a bag of sour cream and cheddar Ruffles. **

**I'm a little too good at procrastinating, so I apologize for the deluge of updates as I try and get these all finished and published by end of day tomorrow!  
><strong>

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 05

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Charlie

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>It's snowing out when the tree finally goes up, later in the year than normal.<p>

She watches as he shuffles around the tree, rambling nonsensically, throwing tinsel by the fistful. When he grabs his whiskey glass, his fourth of the evening, she turns away.

Later she finds him sitting in the dark. He starts apologizing when she guides him to bed.

"I know, Pop," she's embarrassed for having so little compassion for him or his disease, anymore.

Once he's asleep she pulls off tinsel clumps, distributes it evenly and secures the delicate ornaments. Wishing life were that easy to fix.


	8. Chapter 8

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 and Coolbreeeze for beta/pre-reading duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own a pink bunny onesie that gets pulled out every year after Thanksgiving or whenever I'm sad. Did you know that it's impossible to be sad when you're an adult in footie pajamas? True story. Also, Target online has an excellent selection of adult onesies.  
><strong>

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 23

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Okay, open your eyes!"<p>

"What did- why did- why? Why?"

"Like what you see, baby?"

What I saw was my husband, my tall, manly, virile husband stretched out on the couch in a pink bunny onesie. _My_ pink bunny onesie.

"_Why_?"

He crossed his legs out in front of him, tugging at the crotch. "You're always talking about how comfy it is and I wanted to see for myself. So cozy!"

"Buying your own? Too logical?"

"Why waste the money?"

"You'll stretch it out."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "I'll stretch you out."

"Edward, gross."

"Too far?"

"Too far."


	9. Chapter 9

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 for beta duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own a new and deep love for The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 04

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>The room is small. My bed, dresser, nightstand and bookshelf are crammed onto one wall. I've only been here two months, but little bits are starting to accumulate. A bottle of perfume, the flowers Edward got me last week on our date, a stack of books I need to read for class.<p>

The best part of my space is the light. In the morning the sun streams through, letting me know a new day has started.

It isn't much and I trip over the cat any time I try and walk anywhere, but it's mine and that's all that matters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 for beta duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own a severely stunted ability to emote.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 16 - Lavish

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Dude."<p>

Edward smirked, shaking his head at me. "Normally when a guy gives a girl a piece of jewelry the reaction he expects isn't 'Dude.' I mean, are you going to follow it up with a fist bump?"

I threw a pillow at him. "You're mocking my ability to emote? Not nice. You know I'm sensitive about that, asshole." I smiled, climbing in his lap. "It's too much. The jewelry. It's...too much."

"My poor, emotionally stunted girlfriend," he sing-songed.

"Your poor, emotionally stunted fiance," I corrected.

His grin is so big. "Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes."


	11. Chapter 11

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 for beta duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own a zebra striped cat carrier. My decent into the ranks of the crazy cat lady is now officially complete. **

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 13

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>The sun was setting quietly behind them, turning the sky and the sea violent shades of pinks and purples and oranges.<p>

"I don't want this to end." Bella ran her fingers through the sand by her knees.

Edward tugged on a strand of her hair. "Who says it has to end?"

"When we go back our little bubble will be gone. I like our bubble." She looked up, smirking and leaning in to kiss him.

He smiled when they pulled away. "Nothing has to end. We'll make a new bubble. Probably a slightly less naked bubble, but a new bubble."


	12. Chapter 12

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 for beta duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own a brand spanking new printer that is way smarter than me.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 07 - Clandestine

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"What ar-" I yelped as I was yanked into the copy room.<p>

"Shh!" Bella hissed, leading me through and into the supply closet.

"Did you just lock us in?"

"Take off your pants."

"Excuse me?" She was bouncing from foot to foot, like a fighter before a match, eyes bright.

"I want to have sex, Edward. Now, please. Take off your pants."

"We're at work! Bella Marie, put your shirt back on!"

"Don't middle name me. Everyone's at that lunch for Shelly; we're fine." She shimmied out of her skirt. "Take off. Your pants. Please."

Well, she did say please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 for beta duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own a penguin bobble head that my five year old godson picked out.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 22

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>It's freeing when I finally say the words out loud. When I finally admit to myself the truth. I didn't even realize it was a weight I was carrying until it wasn't there any more; didn't realize the burden I'd been shouldering until I wasn't.<p>

It started out as a joke. I was telling Rose about my latest disaster of a date, disguising the sad truth with humor, weaving the two until the sadness was indistinguishable, laughing together at my pain. I didn't even realize how true it was until I'd said it out loud.

"I am so damn lonely."


	14. Chapter 14

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 for beta duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own a cozy sweater that's like giving yourself a hug every time you wear it.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 08 - Daydream

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Rosalie

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"You know what I want?"<p>

Bella hums, straightens her shoulders and rolls her neck.

"I want to spend all day in bed. I want no one to need me. I want to lie naked in the sun like a goddamn cat for an entire fucking day. I sure as hell don't want to spend 12 hours on my feet serving these fools." Rosalie smiles sweetly at Joe. "No offense, Joe."

He chuckles and salutes her with his coffee. "None taken, darlin'. That sounds like a lovely day."

"Rose! Bella! Food's up!"

With a sigh, we both head back to work.


	15. Chapter 15

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 for beta duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own the newly acquired skill of knitting. It's oddly empowering and addictive. Also, I've started three new scarves. Halp.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 01

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Whatcha doing?" Edward's voice bounces off the walls of the condo.<p>

I look down and grimace.

"I don't feel comfortable saying," I call back.

"What?"

I keep my head down, fingers moving faster as I hear him come out of the bedroom and sigh.

"Bella, put down the knitting."

"Nuh-uh."

He laughs, sitting next to me. "We're on vacation, lady. It's sunny and oceany and sandy and I need you to put the yarn down, go put on a bikini and come outside with me."

He stops me as I open my mouth. "No, you can't bring it with you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 for beta duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own a very sad kitty who has been locked in my room all week because my parents' dog keeps trying to eat him.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 24

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Hey you're- whoa." Bella stopped, looking at the mud and dirt falling off of Edward. "I thought you and the boys were going hunting."<p>

He just shook his head, giving her a kiss on the cheek, heading toward the stairs.

"Why are you so dirty? Did you play with your food before you ate it?" Bella could hear Jasper and Emmett laughing outside.

"I don't want to talk about it."

He reached the top of the stairs, turning towards their bedroom.

"Where's your shirt?" she called after him.

Jasper and Emmett howled with laughter as she heard the shower start.


	17. Chapter 17

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 for beta duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own a mustache photo app.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 06 - Ambivalence

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>The front door swung open slowly, as if whoever were doing the opening were in no particular hurry to see who was on the other side.<p>

"Hello, sir."

Charlie gave a small nod.

Edward stared back at the man in front of him for a minute. "I know I don't know you well enough to say this, as we just met, but you wear that mustache nicely. Not many men can pull off such a substantial stache."

Charlie's lips twitched underneath his mustache.

"You do it well."

Charlie leaned against the door frame.

"Right. Okay, then. I'm here for Bella."


	18. Chapter 18

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 for beta duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own a Mitsubishi with a roomy back seat.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 09 - Friction

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>The sounds of our breathing fills the car, labored breaths fogging the windows. He groans against my lips when I hook my leg over his.<p>

We're a tangle of limbs and lips, contorted to fit in the his fingers graze my breast, teasing, I feel like I'm sixteen again. Like my dad will be waiting in the kitchen, pretending to be engrossed in a game of solitaire, shotgun casually leaning against the wall.

I lean back. "We told the sitter we'd be home in fifteen minutes; get your shit together."

He smiles, growling, pulling my leg up higher.


	19. Chapter 19

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 for beta duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own a Target gift card burning a hole in my metaphorical pocket.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 12

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I wonder how long I can stay up here in this tree. How long before someone notices I'm not where I should be and how long after that they start looking?<p>

I suppose I'm supposed to feel lucky that anyone would look at all. That I have people who care enough to look if I go missing. But they don't really care. They know they're supposed to, so they act like they do. Having people who pretend to give a shit is better than having no one to fake it, I guess.

Having people is better than having no people.


	20. Chapter 20

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 for beta duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own a new love for The Big Bang Theory.  
><strong>

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 10 - Insipid

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Bella, this is stupid. I'm just going to say it."<p>

"No!" She shoves her hand over his lips, amusing herself briefly with the fact that his mouth is almost as big as her whole hand.

"I love you." His voice is muffled by her fingers, but she hears him clearly enough, dropping her hand and her head at the same time.

"Edward."

Hands cup her cheeks and she raises her eyes to meet his. "I love you. And I know that scares the shit out of you, but it's true. And you're just going to have to deal with it."


	21. Chapter 21

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 and Coolbreeeze for pre-reading/beta duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own a very pretty stack of new books.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 25

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Hi."<p>

"Hi."

"You're pretty." I chuckle as she struggles to keep her eyes open.

"You're drunk."

"Yes. Doesn't mean 'snot true. You're like, really really pretty. Prettier than me. This might be a problem." She scoots closer on the bed, hooking a leg around both of mine.

"Probably should have thought of that before you married me." She gasps and smiles big at that, rolling on top of me, dress bunched around her hips.

"We did do that, didn't we?"

"We did," I confirm, kissing her soundly.

"Good kisser, too. Thank god I married you before anyone else found out."


	22. Chapter 22

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 for beta duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own a B&H wishlist that is out of control.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 14

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I spot her while they're talking. His hand on her lower back and she's smiling at whatever he's saying. But there's a tightness to her eyes.<p>

When he leaves I make my way over. She's looking up at her own photo, looking more like a visitor than the photographer.

"Congratulations, Bella."

She gasps, less because my voice startled her and more because my presence did.

"You can't be here," she hisses. "If Jake sees you..."

But I don't care. I don't care that her husband is here.

"I needed to see you." And the tightness around her eyes is gone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 for beta duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own a weakness for men in uniform.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 21

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>She's bouncing on her toes, arms wrapped around her torso when he spots her. Cupping his hands around his mouth he shouts, "ISABELLA MARIE!" She hates her full name, so it's guaranteed to get her attention.<p>

Predictably her head snaps up; she grins widely when she spots him. Shoulder down she fights through the crowd until without warning she's in his arms.

"Hey sailor."

"Bella, I'm a marine," he grins then kisses her soundly. When they separate she's still grinning, almost as big as him, and runs a finger over his eyebrow.

"You're home," it's a whisper on a breath.


	24. Chapter 24

**Love to**** Bookjunkie1975 for beta duties.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own not a lot. However, I have been known to put an egg in my boobs to get it room temp if I forgot to set it out (for baking). Also, a pat of butter under your thigh at a restaurant? Will do wonders.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 18 - Pitch

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Did you put an egg in your boobs?"<p>

Bella pitched forward, eyes wide, hand hovering over her chest.

"What? No? No! I mean, no. Maybe. YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE."

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you going to do? Ooh! Are you going to crack it with your boobs like whats her name in that movie? Hey, don't heavy sigh at me, you're the one with an egg in your cleavage."

She rolled her eyes. "It was Molly Ringwald with the lipstick in The Breakfast Club."

"Are you sure it wasn't Colonel Mustard with the candlestick in the library?"


	25. Chapter 25

**So, so, so much love to**** Bookjunkie1975 for beta duties and dealing with my procrastination skills.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own the complete collections of the Divine Miss M.  
><strong>

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 03

Pen Name: CrumblingFool

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Edward was laying in bed, arm propped behind his head, glasses perched low on his nose as he read whatever latest scifi book he'd picked up earlier that day. He looked so relaxed, Bella almost felt bad for what she was about to do.<p>

"So, my dad called today."

Edward continued reading. "Uh huh."

"He asked about you."

"That's nice."

She narrowed her eyes. "He told me Mom's going off to be a stripper. Felt like she didn't sow her oats marrying him so young."

"Good deal."

She put her hands on her hips. "I think it's a really great opportunity. I mean, Diablo Cody did it and wrote a super successful book, so who knows maybe she'll have a hit book on her hands. I could even get involved, mother daughter tag team thing."

"Definitely."

"Edward!" She kicked the bed, throwing her hands in the air.

Startled he looked up from his book. "Why so violent?"

Bella growled in frustration. "You know, when I had my _Are You There God, It's Me, Margaret_ moments and I asked for a smart boy, a boy who reads, who likes books just as much as me, I really should have been a bit more specific about the fact that I'd like one who doesn't _only_ read. And I can't even get properly mad at you because you look," she gestured to his prone body, "like that!"

"I don't envy you your suffering."

She groaned and stuck her tongue out at him. "Charlie called. He wants us to come over for dinner."

Edward's eyes got wide behind his glasses. "We just had dinner with them!"

"That was three months ago."

"But...do we have to?"

"Don't whine, it ruins the pretty you've got going on," she moved around their room, losing clothing as she went. Edward was already back to reading his book. "I'm going to shower."

As the door to the bathroom closed behind her she heard Edward ask, "Hey, did you say something about strippers?"

O O O O O

"Your parents hate me."

Bella scoffed, folding a t-shirt. "They don't hate you."

"It was like the Bella show! They barely noticed I was there." Edward threw a shirt into the open washer.

"It must have been cold there in my shadow."

"I mean, whatever, you're their only daughter, I get it. No one is ever going to be good enough." Another shirt went angrily into the machine.

"You were content to let me shine, that's your way. Move over, they need that machine," Bella nudged Edward out of the way of the couple who had just walked into the laundromat.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," he shoved their laundry basket down with his foot. "Your mother thinks I corrupted you, or some shit. Which is just ridiculous. Does she even know half the shit you've gotten yourself into? Little 'Bells' can do no wrong in their eyes."

Bella snorted and shook her head. "So I was the one with all the glory, and you were the one with all the strength."

"Exactly! Wait? What?" He held up a shirt forgetting if it was clean or dirty. She pointed to the washer. "And your father has got to stop calling me Pretty Boy. Does he even know my real name?"

"A beautiful face without a name for so long."

"What? Bella, are you even listening? What are you talking about?"

"A beautiful smile to hide the pain."

"Oh no. No, no, no. Bella don't do this. Please. I'm begging you, not here. Bell-"

"Did you ever know that you're my hero?" She'd stopped folding laundry, holding both arms out to Edward.

"Oh Jesus."

"You're everything I wished I could be!"

"This is so unnecessary."

She hopped up on top of the folding counter. "I can fly higher than an eagle!"

"Please get down."

"Because you are the wind beneath my wings." Bella clutched her heart, singing directly to Edward.

"Okay, that's nice. We're all done now. You've made your point."

"It might have appeared to go unnoticed, but I've got it all here in my heart."

"Oh awesome. The second verse. This is just fantastic."

She continued, singing the rest of the song and ending in applause from the small crowd that had gathered when she jumped down into Edward's arms.

"You're a special kind of jerk, you know that?"

"That's not a very nice thing to say after I just sang you a very touching and emotional song."

O O O O O

Bella chuckled to herself, turning the tv off and rolling to her side.

"It really wasn't that funny," Edward said, frowning down at the book in his hands.

"I was just picturing your face when you realized I was going to sing the entire song." She pinched his cheek. "You're cute when you're resigned."

He sighed, closing his book and setting it on the nightstand before turning on his side to face her. "Can you blame me for having a bit of hope? Although, I was relieved you didn't try La Vie Boheme again."

She laughed, weaving their fingers together. "I admit, I over-reached a bit with that. At eight minutes, it gets a bit tedious."

Smiling, he rolled his eyes and brought her hand up to kiss it. "Yes, _that_ was the problem with that situation. It was too long."

"I just don't understand how you're still surprised by this. We've been together three years. Nothing makes me happier than combining my love of embarrassing you with my love of show tunes. You know this."

"Remind me again why I love you."

"Oh that's easy. Because I am smoking hot. Obviously," she gestured to the baggy sweatpants and old t-shirt she was wearing. "Because of my stellar singing voice, my ability to keep you on your toes. Oh, and because you don't have a choice."

Rolling on top of her, Edward rested his full weight against her, running his nose along hers. "Right on all accounts."

"Oh and I'm smart too!" She grinned up at him. "Should we get the list out? I feel like I'm missing some key points."

He moved down her body, kissing his way as he went. "Do not get the list."

"But don't you want to hear- oh, okay, yeah, no. Staying right, here. Right- Jesus take the wheel you're good at that."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to Erin, Brie and Ali for taking time out of their busy lives to look at my silly words. And thanks so much to everyone that's read and reviewed! I appreciate it more than you know. <strong>

**xoxo**


End file.
